Obliviate - A DraMione One-Shot
by Leedbookie
Summary: They came from different worlds, yet they fell in love - against all odds. ** The battle is over and Hogwarts is in ruins. As Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger stood face to face on what remained of the Astronomy tower, he couldn't help but think that he had to do this. For her - especially for her. Draco Malfoy was about to change his and Hermione Granger's lives forever.


They came from different worlds, yet they fell in love - against all odds.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger became friends in their first year after Draco saved her from the troll in the girls bathroom. But since the rivalry between Harry and Draco began, they decided that they would keep their friendship a secret.

By the day they were enemies, in the night they became the closest of friends.

Meeting each other in the library, doing homework together every evening - they soon started becoming closer to each other and realizing that they were now developing feelings for the other. But they didn't act upon it because they were meant to be ememies to the world and not lovers.

Until the Yule Ball in fourth year.

As soon as Draco saw Hermione descend the stairs in that gown, he couldn't help envying Viktor Krum. But, as soon as he got the opportunity, he confessed is feelings to Hermione - which she returned - and they shared their first kiss on the Astronomy tower, under the beautiful moon and stars. Their lives changed on that day.

They met each other every day as usual, only now they would kiss each other and express their feelings to each other over and again. They were as happy as they could be.

But their happiness was short lived.

After the death of Cedric Diggory, their lives began changing and by the time sixth year hit them, Draco was drifting away from Hermione.

No longer would they meet in the library often, no longer would she and Draco hold hands while they talked on the astronomy tower, no longer they kissed or told each other that they loved the other.

Hermione was starting to turn depressed and so was Draco - but the situation was out of their hands.

When news came to Hermione that Draco had tried to kill Dumbledore, she was shocked and heartbroken, but she didn't have time to dwell on that because the war had begun.

After the war was over and many lives were lost, Draco and Hermione met each other at the one place where they confessed their love to each other on that special night.

Once again, as Draco and Hermione stood face to face, Draco was about to say something that would change their lives forever.

* * *

 **Obliviate**

 **Story will start off in year four.**

 **Enjoy! x**

 _She was incredibly beautiful..._

Was the first thought that crossed Draco Malfoy's mind as he saw Hermione Granger descend down the stairs in a beautiful periwinkle blue gown.

She glided down the stairs like a princess, smiling sweetly as everyone stopped to look at the Gryffindor in something aside from her school robes.

Her hair was put into an elegant knot behind her head while a few of her curls were left loose and framed her face. Her blue gown was in waves and flowed down her body, making heads turn to look at her.

"I can't believe that is the mudbood."

Draco turned to his right and glared at Pansy's use of the word 'Mudblood'. He hated when anyone called Hermione by that foul name, but he couldn't voice his opinion or people would be suspicious and he could not afford that.

"No one gets to call her that but me," Draco hissed and Pansy immediately shut her mouth and turned to talk to Goyle. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to look at Hermione once again.

Hermione turned and their eyes met. His breath caught in his throat when she smiled brightly at him before turning away. She reached the bottom of the stairs and Viktor Krum - her date for the evening, held her hand and kissed it softly.

Looking at that action, Draco's fists clenched and his blood began boiling.

Suddenly a thought hit him. He had never felt this way before, never had he felt the green eyed monster _envy_.

He envied that Bulgarian butthead. He wanted to be in his place with Hermione. He wanted to kiss her hand delicately, tell her how lovely she looked this evening and how he loved her…

How he loved her since their third year, after she slapped him, then later on kept apologising and crying because she hit him. He forgave her instantly and laughed it off. And when she hugged him tight, he knew he couldn't deny it anymore. He loved Hermione Granger a lot.

Draco wanted to go up to her, shove that moron away and confess his love for Hermione.

But he couldn't.

He didn't know if he could take seeing Krum with Hermione anymore, so grabbing Pansy's hand, he dragged her into the great hall just as Krum kissed Hermione on her cheek, making her face flush a slight red.

 **x**

Draco wished he could knock Krum on his head or maybe use a buldger to do the trick.

The entire evening, Krum and Hermione danced together and he kept showering her with compliments, making Hermione blush.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Draco walked towards the Astronomy tower trying to calm down. He walked up the narrow steps and entered the tower.

He shivered slightly from the cold, but continued walking towards the railing. Once he reached there, he moved his hands and grasped the railings. Leaning forward slightly, he sighed and looked at the sight in front of him.

Snow was scattered all around the Hogwarts grounds, the white seeming never ending. The lake was now frozen and was shining under the moonlight that was casted by the full moon. Turning to look up at the sky, Draco saw the moon and stars shining brightly. It wasn't snowing, but he knew it would soon because of the chilly breeze.

Draco's ears perked up when he heard a sound. Turning around, he tried to find out what it was when he heard footsteps rushing towards the tower. The sound of sobs filled his ears and immediately he knew who it was.

Hermione.

Hermione came into his view soon enough and stopped when she saw Draco in front. Her hair a tousled mess, eyes red and tears staining her cheeks. She was panting for breath and bit her lip.

"Hermione..." Draco trailed off.

Hermione didn't say anything but she ran towards Draco, his arms enveloping her into a hug she looked like she needed desperately.

Hermione began crying again as Draco kept running his hand over her back trying to calm her down while murmuring soothing, comforting words to her. Hermione wrapped her hands tighter around his waist and he stiffened for a moment.

She pulled away but Draco still held her at arm's length. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and she smiled softly.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Ronald Weasley and Viktor Krum is what happened," Hermione replied.

"What did those bloody gits do?" Draco asked, anger slowly creeping into his veins.

"Ron was being a jerk and Viktor," her voice broke off at this and tears formed in her eyes once again, "he-he tried to forcefully kiss me." She finished and once more broke down into sobs.

"That bastard!" Draco yelled.

When Hermione looked up at him, his features softened and he wiped her tears once again, smiling slightly.

"You're safe with me okay? I will hex them into oblivion if I have to," Draco stated and Hermione cracked a small smile at this. Draco's heart melted at the sight, his feelings for Hermione once again surfacing.

A cold gust of air blew and Hermione shivered. Draco pulled away from her and took off his jacket, gracefully handing it over to her. He helped her put it on and she thanked him.

Hermione pulled Draco's hand and walked over to the railing.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione whispered and let go of his hand.

"It is," Draco replied and turned to look at her. _But not as beautiful as you, Hermione._

"You look beautiful today," Draco blurted out and almost hit him for saying it. But it was the truth, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Thank you Draco," Hermione replied and turned to look at him. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the cold and she rubbed her palms on them, trying to feel a little warm.

Draco couldn't stop looking at her. He wanted to say it; he wanted to say it so badly. But should he? She just had a horrible night and what if she thought that he was joking? She would surely be mad at him.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled and he snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah?" Draco muttered sheepishly.

"Why are you staring at me like that? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing 'Mione," Draco replied and turned away.

Hermione reached over and grasped his arm, causing Draco to slightly jump up in surprise. He turned to look at her and his eyes trained over to where she was grasping his arm.

"I saw you storming out of the great hall, Draco. What is wrong? Tell me," She asked softly and Draco gulped. She was smart and they were best friends. How could he forget? She would know if something was wrong with him, they knew each other that well.

"Nothing," Draco replied and looked away from her.

"Don't you think you can lie to me Malfoy, I swear I will get it out of you," Hermione huffed and stepped closer to him.

"But I'm not hiding anything," Draco lied and looked her in the eye. _Drop it Hermione, please don_ _'_ _t ask,_ he silently begged.

"That's complete and utter rubbish Draco and we both know that," Hermione glared at him and he sighed.

"I –I can't tell you," Draco muttered dejectedly and looked at the ground.

"Draco. . ." Hermione muttered and moved closer to him. Draco's eyes widened when he felt her fingers on his cheek. He looked up and saw that she was looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Hermione, I –I," Draco started but stopped seeing the curious look in her eyes.

Should he? Should he go ahead and tell her what he really felt?

"Would you like to dance with me?" He said instead and she smiled.

"Yes," she replied softly.

Draco held out his left hand which Hermione gladly took. Slowly pulling her towards him, his other hand wrapped around her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"What about music, Draco?"

"Just imagine 'Mione," Draco grinned and pulled her closer. "Do you know how to dance?" He asked her.

"Not really," Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"Oh would you look at that," Draco chuckled, "Miss. Know-it-all doesn't know something!"

"Shut up! But do you know how to dance, Mr. Smart Arse?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Draco stated haughtily.

"Then show me how to dance," Hermione said and he nodded.

Slowly Draco began swaying to the imaginary music and Hermione tried to follow his movements. Soon enough, they picked up a steady pace and laughed while they danced happily, under the beautiful sky.

"Did you get my present?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yes, it was beautiful. Thank you Draco."

Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Draco's heart started beating faster when Hermione lingered her lips on his cheek for a second or two more before she pulled away.

"No problem," Draco cleared his throat, "Thank you for your gift too."

Hermione grinned and placed her head on his shoulder. Her arms were now wrapped around his neck and his were around her small waist.

When she moved her head from his chest, she realised that unknowingly they had come closer to each other, their faces just a few inches apart. They stopped dancing and looked into each other's eyes, no words spoken between.

Draco felt Hermione's cold breath on his face and he shivered.

"Hermione, I want to tell you something," Draco started.

It was now or never. Either he could tell her his feelings and maybe, just maybe have her reciprocate them or she would leave him forever.

"Yes?" Hermione breathed out.

"I wanted to say that I –" Before Draco could finish what he was about to say, Hermione crashed her lips onto his, sending him into a shocked silence.

Hermione pulled away and flushed a bright red.

"I am so sorry Draco, I don't know what came into me! I am -" This time Hermione was cut off by Draco placing his lips on hers.

Hermione kissed him back eagerly, her eyes closing and hands wrapping themselves around her neck.

Draco closed his eyes too and kissed Hermione, trying to show her all the love her felt for her in that one kiss.

He was surprised that she kissed him first, very surprised.

Draco pulled away this time and leaned his forehead against hers, both of them recovering from their passionate kiss. Draco opened his eyes and moved his head so he could look at her.

"I love you Hermione, I have since third year," Draco breathed out.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked at him lovingly.

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione replied and Draco swore he felt his heart flying in his chest faster than the fire-bolt. "I was just waiting for you to tell me – it was obvious by the way – and today I had enough," Hermione continued before a smirk rose to Draco's face.

"So you made a move on me, 'eh Granger?"

Hermione flushed again as she nodded her head.

"I love you so much, Draco," Hermione said once more.

"I love you too 'Mione, so damn much," Draco said and once again kissed her.

A small snowflake settled on Hermione's cheek and she pulled away. They both turned around and saw that it had now begun snowing lightly.

Turning back to each other, Draco pulled Hermione closer to himself, no space between their chests.

"How did you fix your buck teeth?" Draco laughed and Hermione glared at him playfully.

"Madam Pomfrey fixed it and I told her to make my teeth smaller. Thanks for the buckteeth, you git," Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco laughed.

"I can't believe you love me Granger," Draco breathed out, his laugh now turning into a loving smile.

He couldn't believe it that Hermione Granger – the girl he saved from a troll in the first year and who had become his best friend over the years – was in love with him.

Draco felt like the happiest man alive. Maybe he even was in this moment.

Hermione pulled him by his neck and smirked at him.

"Shut up and kiss me Malfoy," Hermione said. Draco laughed again and bent down to fulfil his love's wish.

 **X -** Y e a r n - t h e e **\- X**

Walking towards the Astronomy tower, Draco shoved his hands into his pockets, his mind a whirlwind of emotions.

The battle was now over. The dark lord was dead. Harry Potter – his arch nemesis – had killed him.

The pain and torture of people were now over and they could live in peace. No longer had they to fear a blood purity maniac who was a half-blood himself.

Reaching the bottom of the stairway to the Astronomy tower, Draco looked up. Slowly he trudged forward, climbing the steps as carefully as he could. When he reached on top, a shiver ran down his spine when he remembered the last time he was here.

Walking over to the end while being careful of the rubble, he grasped the railing and looked down at Hogwarts. Dead bodies were everywhere and a huge amount of grief hung in the air.

Even though the war was over, the after math of it was going to be even more painful.

Even though Harry Potter had won the war with the help of his two best friends – Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger – a lot had been lost too.

 _Hermione_ _…_

Memories flashed through Draco's mind when he thought about the girl he loved.

The night they became friends, the time they spent with each other every evening. Their first kiss…

Draco looked up at the roof of the tower and saw the big holes in them. The walls too were damaged and debris were scattered everywhere.

It wasn't like the place where he and Hermione had so many good memories.

Neither was it like the place where he tried to kill Dumbledore.

He took the almost in ruins Astronomy tower as a metaphor for what he felt in his heart. His heart was full of holes and was almost destroyed.

This war had changed him. He was now a monster – someone who could not love. The mark on his left forearm was there to prove it.

Draco knew he was no longer the right one for Hermione. She deserved so much better. She deserved a man who could love her and cherish her.

Not someone like him.

Not someone who pushed her away and kept lying to her. Not someone who had attempted a murder…

Looking at the dark sky and grey clouds, Draco's mind went back to the time he saw Hermione being tortured in his living room.

And he just stood there and watched.

He watched as his deranged aunt tortured her so badly. He watched as she looked at him with pain in her chocolate orbs – the eyes that once held so much happiness.

He remembered the time they spent together, holding eyes and kissing each other while saying the three simple words that would always make his heart race.

Even though they were enemies to the world – doomed to be in two different worlds – they had fallen in love with each other.

But the world was not on their side.

He knew Potter and the Weasley's wouldn't want Hermione to be with him, not after what he had done, not after knowing on whose side he was on during the battle – and though unwillingly, it wasn't like anyone would even believe the 'Two faced Bastard!' as the Weasel had so rightly said it.

Sudden footsteps from behind him had Draco on alert. He turned around, posing for any attacker. He knew he didn't have his wand on him so he had to be even more careful.

What if it was an auror who wanted to arrest him? Or what if it was someone from the dark side had come to get him?

His thoughts came to a stop when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Hermione…" he whispered, shocked at seeing her here.

He thought that she would be celebrating their side's victory or with Potter, but remembered that their side had lost a lot too.

"Hey," She replied, a small smile on her face.

Draco studied her features. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and was fizzy. She had lost a lot of weight too. There were dark circles under her eyes which look tired and sad. There were scars on her face too.

His eyes travelled down to her left forearm where he could see the word 'Mudblood' scarred since her sleeve was pulled up.

She took a few steps towards him and stood in front of him.

"Draco," she said and bit her lip and looked down. Draco saw a tear escaping her eye and immediately pulled her frame into his arms.

Hermione began sobbing loudly, her weak frame trembling as Draco rubbed small circles on her back.

"It's over Hermione, it's all over," He murmured in her ear and hugged her closer to his body.

"I know," She replied and pulled away. "But we lost so much, Fred, Dobby, Tonks, Lupin…" Hermione trailed off and cried again.

"You did your best Hermione. Some things are just meant to be the way they are, you cannot go against what destiny wants," Draco replied and wiped her tears away.

Hermione hugged him once again and snuggled into the crook of his neck. It reminded Draco of the time when they confessed their love for each other.

It was like Déjà vu.

Only this time, it was not going to be happy, he knew that.

"Why does destiny have to be so cruel?" Hermione murmured and Draco felt his chest tightening.

"Because destiny decides the way things are meant to be. We are no match for her," Draco answered, sombrely.

Hermione kept quiet and just hugged him tightly.

"I love you Draco, no matter what you did, I don't care. I love you because I know you didn't do what you did by choice," Hermione once again pulled away and Draco tensed.

"Draco, we can finally be together now, there is no stopping us," Hermione said and smiled weakly.

Draco's world came crashing down on him. He wasn't worth her love. He was a monster and she was an innocent angel.

"Hermione, I can't…" Draco trailed off and Hermione's features masked into one of confusion.

He stepped away from her and walked to the railing and leaned forward, his hands grasping the metal railing.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Hermione, you know what I have done –"

"I do not care! I know you didn't do anything on your own will!" He heard Hermione move and come to stand beside him.

"I almost killed him 'Mione, how is that forgivable? I am a murderer," Draco sighed.

"But you didn't! Harry told me he saw that you were lowering your wand and shaking. I know you are not a bad person, Draco!"

Draco turned towards her and pulled up his sleeve to reveal his left forearm where his dark mark was. Hermione saw the dark mark and flinched unconsciously.

"Look at this Hermione!" He yelled, "How am I not a bad person, how am I not a monster?!" Draco could feel his heart pounding furiously, the noise ringing in his ears.

"Draco…" Hermione trailed off.

Draco walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What I've seen during this war is _nothing_ compared to what you have seen. You have no idea what I was living in. Seeing your own teacher die and then being eaten for dinner in front of your eyes is not a pretty sight, Granger!" Hermione gasped as Draco continued.

"Hermione I need you to understand this, we cannot be together, we just can't. Your friends won't allow it and I wouldn't want you going against their wishes!"

"I'll come with you Draco, I'll go with you!" Hermione exclaimed, tears now flowing down her eyes.

Draco wanted to cry too looking at her. But he had to let her go, he had to.

 _It was for her own good._

"Hermione, you are not thinking straight! You cannot leave everyone you love for me," Draco tried to persuade her even though it was killing him.

"But I love you!" Hermione cried out in desperation.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you listen to me and you listen to me good. You and I cannot be together, it was not the way it was meant to be. I told you, we cannot fight destiny no matter how cruel it is! I love you too Hermione, forever and always. But we can't do this. I think we need to accept it." Draco said softly.

"So you expect me to forget everything and just move on? Forget seven years of friendship and three years of love? Forget it all just because of what our supposed destiny is?" Hermione replied just as softly.

"Yes," was all Draco said.

"You know I can't do that!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco remained silent, he had no words. He didn't want to forget what they had, but he had to go away. He couldn't stay by her side.

Hermione had a bright future ahead of her. She would one day be the head of the department of law enforcement– something she always wanted to be. She would be rich and famous and meet a wonderful guy one day and settle down with him.

And he? He would most likely go to Azkaban where he would spend the rest of his pathetic life. And although it pained Draco, it was a fact. Hermione would do so much better without him in her life.

"Draco," Hermione called out to him and he looked at her. "I will _never_ forget you, never," She said and Draco's heart came to a stop.

Pulling her into him, he crashed his lips onto hers in the most painful kiss ever.

He could feel Hermione's tears but he didn't care. He kept kissing her, showing her how much he loved her through that one kiss.

She kissed him back just as furiously. As he deepened the kiss, Draco slowly moved one of his hands to her cheek, the other onto her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

He wanted to savour their kiss because he knew what would happen next. It had to be done.

Draco pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, both of them panting heavily, eyes still closed.

Draco thought about how the last time they kissed so furiously in this very same place, it was before the war had started, and that kiss had ended happily.

 _Not this time._

He moved away from her and Hermione opened her eyes slowly. When she did, her eyes widened at what she saw.

Draco Malfoy was holding her wand out towards herself.

"What are you going Draco?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"It has to be done 'Mione, I can't keep you from having the life you deserve," Draco replied, his hands shaking and tears lining his eyes.

"But I don't want to leave you! I will never forget you Draco, never!" Hermione yelled, tears now streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I am very sorry!" Draco yelled as the tears started streaming down his face.

"Draco please, we can think this through! We can work this out, we can be together!" Hermione cried out, desperation in her voice.

Draco's heart broke even more at her voice.

"I'm very sorry Hermione, but I have to do this, for you! You have a bright future ahead of you, a future without me."

"I do not care Draco. I want to be with you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're a smart girl, 'Mione. Please undsertand," he begged as she violently shook her head as sobs racked her body. "I'm sorry 'Mione, but you have to forget," Draco whispered. Wiping the tears with the back of his other hand, he raised the wand higher towards Hermione.

"Draco please, I love you, don't do this!" Hermione cried out but Draco shook his head. Taking a deep breath, he knew what he had to do.

"I love you Hermione."

Before Hermione could reply or react, Draco began thinking of every single memory that he and Hermione had shared throughout these seven years.

Their friendship, their first kiss, the midnight talks, the cuddles under the stars…

Ignoring the breaking of his heart and tears that was falling again, he said that one word that he didn't want to, but had to.

"Obliviate."

Draco cried out loud seeing the blank look take over Hermione's face. Her face became passive as she began losing all the memories of them together.

Once he was done, she almost collapsed but he caught her in his arms. Slowly putting her down on the ground, Draco wiped away her tears with his hand.

Placing her wand in her palm, he bent down and kissed her cheek, one last time.

"I hope you have a good life 'Mione," He whispered and pulled away, "I'm so sorry, very sorry."

Wiping his tears once again, he looked at Hermione's peaceful and beautiful face, every memory of them flashing through his mind.

"Thank you for being there for me, for loving me," his voice broke at the end. Pushing a stand away from her face, he touched her lips with his fingers one last time before whispering.

"I will always love you Hermione, forever and always."


End file.
